New Jersey
NewJersey officially know as The Republic of New Jersey is a state in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the former United States. History The Fall of the DSCL and the SRN In 2008 both the DSCL and the SRN fell onto hard times. After the Karma War that had engulfed much of the world the two government although ultimately victorious found themselves with major economical and military problems. The DSCL began to suffer for over extending itself into regions it could not defend and over spent itself in foreign aid. This lead to the an inflation of the military and debt, debt the DSCL could not pay. Between the public out cry and the debt the DSCL began to crack and one by one, the states pulled away. Unfortunately for the Republic of Norris the Karma war was especially hard on the SRN. Having been nuked several times and it’s military on the verge of destruction, the SRN was forced into several five year plans geared for recovery. However after the trade loss of it’s biggest partner - the DSCL - Their economy never recovered. In an attempt to correct this the SRN ordered troops into Former DSCL lands, however due to war strain the SRN soldiers were forced to stop in northern New York state. Soon after this defeat the declining state was involved in the UCR coup and was destroyed shortly there after. The Regression Period, 2009-2012 Since early 2009 the State of New Jersey regressed into the point of anarchy. There was almost no form of organization even at the local levels. The Populations fled from developed areas as violence began in the streets. Communities began arming themselves and gathering supplies. It wasn't until late 2012 that Some form of leadership had emerged and the major unrest ended. Reunification Period-2012 In late 2012 plans and resources were gathering in the northern half of the state from the Republic of Bryansk. These resources where used to booster the remains of the DSCL government in hiding. In June of 2012 the newly armed “Army of Unification” began marching across the state smashing through the ill organized militias and forcing their citizen to swear loyalty to the A.o.U. The Northern half of the state was secured by August and plans where already in the making to push into the southern half of the state. The Southern push began in October of 2012 when the First Division of the A.o.U. pushed in a massive mechanized attack, however the attack proved to be difficult. Funding from Byrank halted as the state slowly began to fall apart then the environmental state of the southern half of the nation due to the Nuking of Port Norris and the surrounding area was a major obstacle. Despite these set backs the state was officially unified January 2013. Reconstruction 2012 With the State secured the A.o.U began repairing the major infrastructure and important landmarks of both the DSCL and the SRN. The Reconstruction almost bankrupted the A.o.U however to the leaderships amazement the economy began operating again. First Congress of Trenton In late 2012 the leading members of the A.O.U. had come together in Trenton to discuss the official formation of a new nation. Within weeks a new Bill of rights was established and the Congress began writing a new constitution. This action lead to massive protests by the population of the New Jersey until the congress allowed representatives of the population help in the construction of the constitution. In March of 2013 the constitution was ratified and to take effect in August. First Election Elections were held in September, 2013 and Akken Novikov was elected as Chairman of the Central Executive Committee of the All-Jersey Congress of Socialist. (Or Chairman for short.) The parliament and Judicials were also elected. Novikov's Infrastructure Plan Weeks after the election Chairman Novikov pushed bill 2180 through Parliament like dictated millions of Credits towards a mass infrastructure program aimed at putting Jersey's unemployed to work and reboot the new country's economy. By October the Country was able to bounce back, build stable trade relations, and raise a formidable army. The Republic of New Jersey Joins the Union of Communist Republics In August of 2013 Chairman Novikov signed the Union of Communist Republics and joined as a full member. With joining the UCR granted the Republic with millions of credits to help further build the Republic's economy. Kaskus-SL War The Kaskus-Shangri-La War started on November 4, 2013 when Kaskus declared war on Shangri-La. On November 5 forces from the Libertarian Socialist Federation entered the war against Kaskus; the formal declaration came the next day. LSF was joined by the Union of Communist Republics and the Socialist Workers Front when the entire Die Linke bloc declared war on Kaskus. On 11/7/2013 2:23:01 AM the R.N.J. declared war on Owl city. The entire Second Marine Regiment which composed of five-thousand combat personnel and 500 tanks lead by Lt. Colonel Martin Winters; the Twenty-Second Expedition Air Group composed of 50 aircraft and two-thousand personnel; and the eleventh Artillery Regiment. With the help of Barryteroria and Greece, RNJ's 2nd Marine Regiment were able to secure landfall just south of Padang under the cover of the 22nd EAG air attacks. Owl forces around Padang responded and deployed themselves around the bridges leading into the city. First contact was made at the Jalan Nipah No.36 bridge which was quickly destroyed by the enemy. Taking fire from the other side of the bridge and with enemy forces expected to respond in a few hours elements from the 2nd MR were ordered to push inwards to the east and secure Palinggan the bridge while other units attempted to capture other bridges to the east. after eight hours of fighting the Palinggan bridge along with several others were captured which allowed the Marines into the city which fell a few hours later. From there the Marines were able to capture several air bases as the 22nd EAG began to set up inland. On the third day the RNJ forces quickly moved inwards only hitting heavy resistance on a few occasions. Three days later RNJ forces reached the outskirts of Owl City limits. Lt. Colonel Winters ordered the 22nd to begin a massive air campaign to take out what major cluster of enemy forces were left before the RNJ and their allies moved in. A day later the last ground attack was launched with RNJ, Barryteroria, and Greece soldiers meeting in the cities center. Geography New Jersey is bordered on the north and northeast by New York (parts of which are across the Hudson River, Upper New York Bay, the Kill Van Kull, Newark Bay, and the Arthur Kill); on the east by the Atlantic Ocean; on the southwest by Delaware across Delaware Bay; and on the west by Pennsylvania across the Delaware River. New Jersey can be thought of as five regions, based on natural geography and population. Northeastern New Jersey, the Gateway Region, lies closest to Manhattan in New York City. Northwestern New Jersey, or the "Skylands", is, compared to the northeast, more wooded, rural, and mountainous. The "Shore", along the Atlantic Coast in the central-east and southeast. The Delaware Valley includes the southwestern counties of the state, which reside within the Philadelphia area. The fifth region is the Pine Barrens in the interior of the southern part. Covered rather extensively by mixed pine and oak forest, it has a much lower population density than much of the rest of the state. High Point, in Montague Township, Sussex County, is the highest elevation, at 1,803 feet (550 m). The Palisades are a line of steep cliffs on the lower west side of the Hudson River. Major rivers include the Hudson, Delaware, Raritan, Passaic, Hackensack, Rahway, Musconetcong, Mullica, Rancocas, Manasquan, Maurice, and Toms rivers. Large parts of the southern half of the state is covered in some form of radiation due to the nuclear bombardment that followed the Republic of Norris’ downfall. Climate As with many other geographic features, New Jersey's climate divides into regions. The south, central, and northeast parts of the state have a humid mesothermal climate, while the northwest has a humid continental climate (microthermal), with much cooler temperatures due to higher elevation. New Jersey receives between 2,400 and 2,800 hours of sunshine annually. Summers are typically hot and humid, with statewide average high temperatures of 82–87 °F (28–31 °C) and lows of 60–69 °F (16–21 °C); however, temperatures exceed 90 °F (32 °C) on average 25 days each summer, though only exceed 100 °F (38 °C) in some years. Winters are usually cold, with average high temperatures of 34–43 °F (1–6 °C) and lows of 16 to 28 °F (−9 to −2 °C) for most of the state, but temperatures could, for brief interludes, fall below 10 °F (−12 °C) and sometimes rise above 50 °F (10 °C). Northwestern parts of the state have significantly colder winters with sub-0 °F (−18 °C) being an almost annual occurrence. Spring and autumn may feature wide temperature variations, with lower humidity than summer. The USDA Plant Hardiness Zone classification ranges from 6 in the northwest of the state to straddling the border between 7B and 8A near Cape May. Average annual precipitation ranges from 43 to 51 inches (1,100 to 1,300 mm), uniformly spread through the year. Average snowfall per winter season ranges from 10–15 inches (25–38 cm) in the south and near the seacoast, 15–30 inches (38–76 cm) in the northeast and central part of the state, to about 40–50 inches (1.0–1.3 m) in the northwestern highlands, but this often varies considerably from year to year. Precipitation falls on an average of 120 days a year, with 25 to 30 thunderstorms, most of which occur during the summer. During winter and early spring, New Jersey can experience "nor'easters", which are capable of causing blizzards or flooding throughout the northeastern United States. Hurricanes and tropical storms, tornadoes, and earthquakes are rare.